goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiraiya
"Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another!! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!!" Summary Jiraiya (自来也) was one of Konohagakure's Sannin. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous ninja skill, Jiraiya traveled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and, posthumously, the world in its entirety – knowledge that would be passed on to his godson and final student, Naruto Uzumaki. Base Jiraiya Jiraiya at base is still a threat, despite not using Sage Mode, he is a worthy Mid. Destructive Power Feats: Gama is able to dispatch of Ebisu casually. Kills a giant snake summoning by using Gamahiro. A smaller Rasengan can send a man flying backwards. His unfocused Rasengans can tear through trees. His Fire Release is comparable in size to nearby buildings. Speed Feats: Blitzes a thug trying to attack Naruto. Catches Naruto as he tries to attack Tsunade for defaming the Hokage. His Body Flicker allows him to stop Kabuto from attacking Tsunade. Avoids Orochimaru's snake summonings. Gamabunta is fast enough to stop Manda from attacking Katsuyu. Stops Konan's attack before it can hit. Dodges Konan's paper attacks. Dodges Pain's Giant Crustacean's attacks. Catches Pain in his hair. Gamaken keeps up with the Giant Multi-Headed Dog as it splits up. Summons the Toad Sages and enters Sage Mode before the Giant Ox can hit him. Strength Feats: Gama is able to block Kisame's Samehada. Captures Konan with his hair. His hair is able to capture and then get rid of the Giant Crustacean. Gamaken is able to fight the Giant Multi-Headed Dog, destroying parts of the skyscraper they are in. Durability Feats: Is left with nothing more than a nosebleed after being sent flying by Guy. His Needle Jizo is able to block Orochimaru's attack and damage his leg, also withstands being bitten by Orochimaru. Survives being slammed into the ground by Orochimaru, the attack destroying the ground around him. Gamaken tanks the attacks from the Giant Multi-Headed Dog that destroys parts of a skyscraper. Gamaken tanks being slammed into the ground by the Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, Stamina Feats: Despite being drugged and having fought Orochimaru, he still has the stamina to summon Gamabunta. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Able to deduce that Orochimaru used the Five Prong Seal on Naruto. Powers and Abilities: Can summon toads, including: Gama, Gamahiro, Gamabunta Can release sealings like the Five Prong Seal with ease. Can turn his surroundings into the stomach of a toad. Can seal elements, like the Amaterasu, which is conventionally inextinguishable. Is a master of the Rasengan. Uses Earth Release to turn grassland into a swamp, trapping one of Orochimaru's summonings. Can control and harden his hair like needles. Can use Fire Release, in conjunction with Gamabunta's Toad Oil Bullet, this creates a large blast of fire. Can literally travel inside of toads. Can transform and create buildings from toads. Can turn others into toads. Can turn into shadows. Spits out a stream of oil. His hair turns to spikes and attacks Pain. Creates a barrier around himself that detects anything that comes within it's range. Gear: Toads stored inside himself. Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Jiraiya considers himself a pervert with no equal. Survived being beaten almost to death by Tsunade for peeping. Sage Jiraiya Destructive Power Feats: Fukasaku's Water Release cuts through stone pillars and then bisects the Giant Chameleon. Fuses toad oil, Fire Release, and Wind Release to create a torrent of burning. Creates multiple Fire Release attacks that engulf a hallway. Speed Feats: Kicks a Pain back mid-blitz. Fukasaku uses a smoke bomb before Pain can connect his attack. Gets behind Pain before he can react, but this attack is thwarted by his connected vision. Escapes from Pain using Body Flicker. Stops a Pain from attacking him during his assault on four of them. Strength Feats: Tosses the Giant Ox casually. Simply jumping a short distance shatters the ground beneath him. Shima is able to pin down the Giant Chameleon. Sends a Pain flying backwards with a kick, damaging it's eyes. Sends a pain flying again with his punch. Impales multiple Pains with the Ishiken. Durability Feats: Unharmed by the Giant Ox charge. Survives but loses an arm when tossed through a concrete wall by Pain. Tanks having a Black Receiver being plunged into his body and then pulled out. Survives having his throat broken and then being impaled by multiple Black Receivers. Survives the Asura Path's attack after everything that has happened to him. Stamina Feats: Still able to move and prepare a message on Fukasaku despite dying. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Creates a plan to counter Pain's abilities and trap them in a genjutsu. Powers and Abilities: Shima detects invisible Nagato. Creates a Massive Rasengan. Fires off his hair like senbons. Can use auditory genjutsu. Can create Shadow Clones. Can change surfaces that causes others to sink into it. Gear: Ishiken of Myoboku. Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Captures a Pain in a pocket dimension off-screen. Respect Threads, Links, and References